Heart Of A True Master
by tsubasax3
Summary: <html><head></head>A young girl named Kea just turned 16! That means she can begin her journey to become a Pokemon Master.</html>


AN: Sorry if there are typos or poor sentence arranging. I was bored & its 2AM. = w = /yawn. Carry on. Oh & btw, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ITS MY FIRST POKEMON FF. (:

I had awaken to a beautiful Monday morning, as the sun peered into my face. My eyes, slowly began to open, & a smile quickly smeared across my face. I was 16 years old & ready to begin my journey as a Pokemon Master. I heard a light knock on my door & sat up instantly. "Yes?" I spoke.

I heard a tap on my door & I high pitched sound. "Kirli!" I yawned & stretched, lazily standing out of bed & walking towards the door. "I hear you, Kirlia!" I shouted tiredly. I opened the door & the elegant Kirlia stood at my feet with a sweet smile on her face as I already had given her a smile. She giggled cheerfully & danced her way back into the kitchen towards my mom. I made my way there eventually & sat at the table with Kirlia by my side.

The deep odor of bacon stirred in the air. I began to drool & I could hear my stomach grumble loudly. A light red emitted my cheeks & I chuckled nervously. Kirlia giggled & looked up towards my mom. "Oh, honey!" My mom turned from her dish washing duties & went into the microwave pulling out a breakfast plate. My drool began to thicken & I caught myself this time. My hands reached desperately for the plate. Then she pulled away. I felt as though I lost something precious.

"M-Mom!" I cried in starved agony. She giggled & placed the plate in front of me. "Happy birthday sweetheart". She said sweetly, then turning back to the dishes. "Th-Thanks mom". I drooled. I reached for my fork & admired the beautiful artistry of the plate. I guess it just looked a lot more delicious when I'm hungry.

While I began to eat, my mom sat across the table from me & watched me eat. I would stare up at her every few seconds & her gleeful smile never changed. I coughed a bit, choking on a piece of bacon while I was about to speak. My mom gasped & reached over to pat my back, with a worried look on her face. "Honey, are you okay?"

I laughed at her face which caused me choke & gag a little more, though I caught my breath a bit after. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks mom." I said, smiling up at her, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. She giggled & smiled gleefully once again.

"So are you ready to begin your Pokemon journey, sweetheart?" I nodded. Being reminded, I began to eat faster. Kirlia seemed to just stand there & watched me eat the fastest I've ever eaten. "Which starter are you going to choose?" Mhy mom asked curiously. I shrugged, scooping the last bit of food into my mouth & sitting back into my chair with a full belly. "That was delicious." I groaned happily.

I stood up, walking towards the sink & washing up my dishes. My mother stood up as well, following persistently behind me. "You are going to visit me right?" I emitted a light giggle & turned towards my mom & placing a kiss on her cheek before running down the hall & into my room to get ready. I knew my mom was going to miss me.

I darted towards my room & again, my mom followed with Kirlia dancing behind her playfully. I groaned as I began to raid my room for everything I needed.

"Do you have everything?" She affirmed. I nodded.

"Do you need anything?" She questioned.

"Nope." I replied, still rummaging.

"Well," she paused, sadly. Her light brown bangs dropped from behind her ear & drew in front her face. I looked up after hearing a quiet assurance call from Kirlia. I couldn't quite see her eyes, but I could tell she was crying. I smiled happily, knowing she cared. I finished packing all my things up soon after & walked over to my depressed mother & placed my hand on her shoulder. "Mom, I'll be back. & you don't have to worry. I'll become strong & the next time you see me, I'll have so much Pokemon friends for you two to meet." I said, smiling gently.

"Kirli, kirlia!" Jingled Kirlia, making my mom pep up a bit & look up at me.

"You're just so grown up. I don't-" She paused & began to cry, wrapping her arms around me & hugging me tightly. "I don't know what to do now!" She cried. I patted her warm back & she ran her fingers through my golden hair, gripping me tightly. "I love you, mom." I said warmly.

I could feel her smile stretch throughout her face & a warm drop of liquid fell onto my shoulder before she could pull away. "Well, darling!" She shouted. "On you go! I told Professor Juniper that you'd be meeting her on route 1. I nodded, walking through the house & I stood at the front door.

"I'll see you soon, mom!" I said, kissing her on her cheek & she returned it instantly to my forehead. I bent down to Kirlia's height, looking her eye to eye & patting her gently on her head. "& you take care of mom." Kirlia smiled cheerfully & rushed into my arms. "Kirlia! Kirlia!" She cried. "I'll miss you too, Kirlia." I said, as I could feel a tear run down my cheek. I quickly turned around & swung my backpack on my back.

I didn't dare to look back. I didn't want to cry. Though, I was going to miss my mom & Kirlia. But, its time that I trained myself to become a Pokemon Master & defeat the Elite Four.


End file.
